


Кто, если не я

by NewBadGirl



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBadGirl/pseuds/NewBadGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две недели спустя, после того, как они вышли из паба, Мэтт признался ему, что ненавидит саму идею о родственных душах. Ненавидит за то, куда это привело его родителей.<br/>Фогги соврал, что ему плохо от выпитого алкоголя, и Мэтт ему поверил.<br/>Он не рассказал Мэтту. И решил, что никогда не расскажет. Взяв лишний блокнот, он записывал одно и то же предложение снова и снова.<br/>Не говори Мэтту.<br/>Не говори Мэтту.<br/>Не говори Мэтту.<br/>Ему казалось, что с каждой новой строчкой его сердце разбивалось все сильнее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто, если не я

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [who else can take all your blood and your curses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806449) by [buckybunnyteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth). 



> Большое спасибо моей бете [DrWinter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/pseuds/DrWinter) за помощь!

_«Во всем мире для меня нет сердца, роднее твоего. Во всем мире не найдешь ты такой любви, которую могу подарить тебе я», — Майя Энджелоу_

 

*

 

Видите ли, в чем дело, Фогги обожал любовь. Он любил о ней читать, смотреть фильмы, все без исключения.

Его родители были родственными душами, которые вместе смотрелись настолько сладко, что при одном только на них взгляде начинали ныть зубы. Они рассказывали свою историю всем, кто изъявлял желание послушать о том, как они познакомились на студенческой акции протеста, когда им было по восемнадцать лет, а потом вместе уносили ноги от полиции. С тех самых пор они не расставались, да и по сей день они любили принять участие в протестах, в унисон крича с другими протестантами.

Фогги вырос, окруженный образцом того, к чему стремился каждый. Вырос в окружении семьи, где все нашли свои родственные души и никогда не расставались. Он был окружен любовью в ее самом сильном проявлении.

Вполне естественно, что Фогги не мог дождаться встречи со своей парой.

И в первый же день в Колумбийском университете он ее встретил. Как только дверь его комнаты распахнулась и в проеме показался человек, мир вокруг него наполнился красками. Фогги захлестнуло эмоциями, и он наконец-то понял, как выглядят яркие цвета. Все, что он мог из себя выдавить, было: «Вау», после чего Фогги взглянул на парня, с которым собирался провести остаток своей жизни и…

Он оказался слепым.

И что-то ему говорил.

— Должно быть, ты мой сосед!

Парень улыбнулся, а Фогги ждал.

И ждал.

Он пытался сделать несколько намеков — может быть, ему нужен был толчок, чтобы все осознать, — назвав парня красавчиком. Но после того, как тот неловко застыл на месте, Фогги свел все к шутке.

Мэтт Мердок. Герой Адской кухни и во всех отношениях очаровательный парень был его парой. Они были родственными душами, а Мэтт даже и не подозревал об этом, потому что был слепым. Боже, кажется, Фогги сейчас стошнит.

Мэтт вышел, а в распоряжении Фогги осталась целая комната, в которой он тут же начал паниковать.

— Хорошо, — произнес он, опустив руки, которыми несколько секунд назад вцепился в волосы, — я с этим справлюсь.

Он сможет. Он был абсолютно в этом уверен. Не все родственные души были похожи на его родителей, не все они чувствовали любовь с первого взгляда или желание быть вместе. Не у каждого была подходящая пара.

— Это возможность, — снова сказал он вслух, — поближе его узнать. Рассказать о том, что он является любовью всей моей жизни можно и позже. Да, звучит неплохо.

 

*

 

Две недели спустя, после того, как они вышли из паба, Мэтт признался ему, что ненавидит саму идею о родственных душах. Ненавидит за то, куда это привело его родителей.

Фогги соврал, что ему плохо от выпитого алкоголя, и Мэтт ему поверил.

Он не рассказал Мэтту. И решил, что никогда не расскажет. Взяв лишний блокнот, он записывал одно и то же предложение снова и снова.

_Не говори Мэтту._

_Не говори Мэтту._

_Не говори Мэтту._

Ему казалось, что с каждой новой строчкой его сердце разбивалось все сильнее.

 

*

 

Если не считать удушающей боли от того, что Фогги был отвергнут своей парой, видеть цвета было здорово. Он наконец-то узнал, какого цвета были его волосы, да и фильмы воспринимались совершенно иначе. К тому же Фогги понял, что его чувство стиля оказалось довольно впечатляющим. Кто же знал, что он носил столько несочетаемых цветов. И был обладателем приличной коллекции зеленых толстовок, черт возьми.

Самым сложным было не забыть умалчивать о том, что теперь он мог видеть цвета. Ему нужно было вести себя, как раньше, до того, как он встретил свою родственную душу. Он должен был видеть мир в оттенках серого. Но это было так сложно, особенно когда помимо работы у него была масса других дел, с которыми нужно было разбираться.

Время от времени он забывался.

Когда Фогги отправился за букетом цветов для своей мамы и попросил «желтые цветы, те, что в углу», милая пожилая дама ему улыбнулась.

— Поздравляю. Это безумно красиво, не правда ли?

Только через некоторое время Фогги понял, что она говорила не о цветах.

Девушка в пекарне понимающе улыбнулась, когда он попросил коробку пончиков только с розовой глазурью. Он самолично прикончил всю коробку еще до того, как добрался до офиса, и зашел в другую пекарню за новыми, в этот раз стараясь ничего не говорить о цвете. Мэтт выглядел обеспокоенным, когда тот наконец вернулся в офис без купленных пончиков. Фогги лишь отсмеялся, но ночью плакал до тех пор, пока не заснул.

Хуже всего было, когда он забылся перед своей матерью. Все было просто, без лишнего драматизма, и их обоих это застало врасплох. Случилось это в воскресенье, когда он все еще работал на «Ландман и Зак» и каждый раз приезжал домой на знаменитое воскресное жаркое матери. Мэтт не смог приехать — у него было свидание, и Фогги сделал вид, что был этому безумно рад, — и пока остальные члены его семьи ходили по соседям, раздавая порции жаркого, на кухне остались лишь Фогги и его мама.

— Передай мне, пожалуйста, молоко, Франклин, — попросила она, разливая им двоим чай по кружкам.

— Которое? — спросил Фогги, открыв холодильник. — То, что с желтой крышкой или зеленой?

— Зеленой. Спасибо, дорогой.

Никто из них не понял, что произошло, пока через пять секунд после того, как он облажался, Фогги не передал ей молоко.

Он наблюдал за тем, как ее глаза округлились от удивления и наполнились слезами.

— Франклин, — прошептала она, дотронувшись ладонью до его лица, — когда ты… Почему ты ничего не сказал…

— Мам, не надо.

— О Боже, твой отец…

— Пожалуйста, прекрати.

— Я за тебя так счастлива, малыш. Я…

— Хватит!

Его окрик прозвучал слишком грубо, и в то же мгновение он возненавидел себя за то, что огорчил свою мать.

— Франклин? — с нажимом позвала она, нахмурившись.

— Тебе нельзя никому говорить, мам. Нельзя.

— Но почему?

— Потому что, — его голос сорвался, и выражение огорчения на лице матери усилилось, — он не отвечает мне взаимностью.

— Но это просто смешно! — воскликнула она, переполненная яростью. — Просто немыслимо. Кто откажется от моего Франклина?! Ты назовешь мне его имя прямо сейчас, молодой человек! Очевидно, что с ним тоже нужно провести хорошую беседу, я выступлю с протестом и…

— Мам, не надо!

Она замолчала, но в одной руке у нее уже лежала телефонная трубка, а другой она искала номер «Фатума». Это список имен, в который входило подавляющее большинство людей или матерей во всей Адской кухне. Она уже готова была собрать толпу в его защиту. Фогги безумно любил свою маму за это, но он не мог позволить ей поступить так с Мэттом.

— Я справляюсь.

Она посмотрела на него с болью в глазах.

— И как долго ты с этим справляешься, дорогой?

И вот так, только после этих слов Фогги сломался. Мама поймала его в объятия, обволакивая своим теплом, и вместе они просидели на полу кухни, пока его рыдания совсем не стихли, а после она заставила его съесть немного клубники со сливками.

Это помогло. Ничего не изменило, но помогло.

 

*

 

Она дала ему имя и номер врача, который помогает людям, потерявшим свои родственные души. Фогги не хватило духу рассказать матери всю правду, поэтому он согласился и сходил на сеанс.

В итоге все прошло очень даже хорошо. Фогги рассказал врачу всю правду, и это был первый раз, когда он высказал все вслух. Ощущения после этого были просто потрясающими.

Врач порекомендовал ему рассказать все своей паре, поговорить с ним. Но у Фогги до сих пор перед глазами то, как Мэтт каждый раз застывает, стоит только упомянуть о родственных душах, и все те истории, которые он рассказывал ночью, когда они вернулись с паба. От одних только воспоминаний у него внутри все переворачивалось. У Мэтта и так была сильная травма с детства, и Фогги скорее умрет, чем спровоцирует его. Или причинит ему боль. Или потеряет его.

Врач не одобрил его выбор, но понял. Он выписал Фогги рецепт с лекарствами, которые бы помогли ему облегчить боль неразделенной связи, и, более того, дал ему визитку хорошего терапевта.

Фогги записался на сеансы раз в месяц.

Может быть, в конце концов он сможет с этим жить.

 

*

 

Марси красивая, приятная — в своем роде — и обалденно умная. В ней был идеальный баланс всего, что одновременного так пугало и возбуждало Фогги. Марси видела цвета с рождения, у нее никогда не хватает времени на любовь и через несколько коротких лет она, вероятно, покорит весь мир.

И она хранила все его секреты. Скорее всего, она одна из самых лучших друзей, которые когда-либо у него были.

 

 

*

 

С Мэттом они с отличием закончили университет, а после вместе устроились в «Ландман и Зак», что было абсолютно естественно. Им выделили дерьмовый маленький офис, где конкуренцию им составляли хреновые друзья-адвокаты, которые постоянно опускали дебильные шутки про «женатую парочку», от которых у Фогги постоянно начинало учащенно биться сердце. Мэтт их ненавидел, и Фогги это видел.

Иногда, когда у него выдавался поганый день, а Мэтт уходил из офиса в церковь — или куда он там ходил, когда его переполняла вина, — Фогги вслух перечислял цвета пластиковых динозавров.

_Желтый. Синий. Желтый. Красный. Желтый. Синий. Синий. Серый. Зеленый. Красный._

Он повторял вслух снова и снова, пока не забывал о боли в груди.

_Желтый. Синий. Желтый. Красный. Желтый. Синий. Синий. Серый. Зеленый. Красный._

Пока не чувствовал внутри пустоту.

_Желтый. Синий. Желтый. Красный. Желтый. Синий. Синий. Серый. Зеленый. Красный._

Пока не вспоминал, кем являлся без Мэтью Мердока.

 

*

 

Он покинул фирму вслед за Мэттом, потому что для него это так же естественно, как дышать.

И, Боже, каждое решение пугало Фогги до чертиков.

 

*

 

Мэтт менял девушек со скоростью света или они его, что было, в принципе, без разницы. Важно было то, что его паре перепадало намного больше секса, чем ему.

Ни одна из девушек не задерживалась надолго. Мэтту, кажется, было все равно, и Фогги уверен, что это именно то, чего он хотел. Мэтт не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь задерживался или постоянных отношений. Он не хотел себе родственную душу, но хотел временного партнера в постели со схожими желаниями.

Мысль о том, насколько был одинок его друг, разбивала Фогги сердце.

Но он ничего не говорил. Он вел себя как настоящий лучший друг: хлопал по спине и ворчал о своей личной жизни так, будто она все еще была в черных и белых оттенках. Будто Фогги не хотел, чтобы Мэтт его хотел.

Клэр появилась из ниоткуда, и Фогги прекрасно понимал Мэтта. Черт, да он почти уверен, что сам немного был в нее влюблен. Она умная, смелая и не стерпит дерьма ни от кого. К тому же она всегда ставила дурную голову его пары на место. Ее сердце было так же сильно, как и прекрасно.

Поэтому Фогги не должен был особо удивляться, когда она обо всем догадалась.

— Мне жаль, — произнесла Клэр однажды ночью, после того как Мэтт выпрыгнул из окна в погоню за каким-то бандитом или кем-то еще, оставив их обоих в окровавленных перчатках, стоящими на коленях на окровавленном ковре.

— Ничего страшного, мне не жалко этот ковер. Я давно думал о том, чтобы купить новый.

— Я говорила не о ковре.

— Тогда о чем?

— О Мэтте.

— Я все еще не понимаю.

Клэр вздохнула и встретилась с ним взглядом, быстрыми движениями сняв с себя перчатки.

— Он меня целовал. Я не знала, что у него уже есть пара, и я не испытываю желания вставать между вашей связью. Не люблю этого.

Фогги подавился воздухом и отбросил кровавые тряпки, которые держал в руках, на ковер.

— Что? Мы с Мэттом просто… Я даже не…

Клэр нахмурилась, пока он продолжил бессвязно бормотать.

— Он не знает?

— Здесь не о чем знать.

— Нет, есть о чем, — настояла она. — Я обрела и потеряла свою пару очень давно, Фогги. Я знаю, на что это похоже, и знаю, как выглядит неразделенная связь, так что не смей мне лгать.

Фогги сглотнул и одновременно с тем сдержал непрошенные слезы. Твою мать, ну что он за плаксивый ребенок такой.

— Фогги, почему он не знает?

Боже, у него такое чувство, будто сердце сейчас остановится. Если она смогла разглядеть его насквозь, сколько времени для этого понадобится Мэтту?

— Он этого не хочет.

Слова сорвались с губ, и после них во рту остался горький привкус.

— Откуда ты это знаешь, если он не в курсе?

— Потому что он терпеть не может родственные души, — по щеке вниз сбежала слеза, и от этого у Фогги внутри все перевернулось. — И ему она не нужна. Я ему не нужен.

Клэр молча на него смотрела, по ее лицу было невозможно прочитать ни одной эмоции, пока она слушала человеческое недоразумение, которым являлся Фогги Нельсон. Боже, до чего же он сейчас выглядит жалко.

— Не рассказывай ему… пожалуйста.

Клэр согласно кивнула. После чего она поднялась на ноги и обхватила руками Фогги. Он даже и не понял, когда сам успел поднялся.

— Какой-то урод однажды сказал, что лучше утонуть в любви, чем никогда не испытать любви вообще, — сказала она сквозь зубы, и в ее голосе проскользнули сильные эмоции, — но я уверена, что он никогда не терял свою родственную душу. Не потеряй свою, пока ты ее еще даже не обрел, ты слышишь меня?

Все произошло так же быстро, как и закончилось. Клэр ушла, оставив Фогги стоять одного в его собственной квартире, посреди лужи крови его лучшего друга.

 

*  


Карен, как и Марси, с рождения видела цвета. Из-за этого притворяться, что он не видит ее разноцветную файловую систему, было куда сложнее.

Иногда он убеждал себя в том, что он тоже видел цвета с рождения, что боль в груди, которая возникала всякий раз, когда он видел Мэтта, нереальна. Что он просто не половина чего-то целого и обречен таковым остаться.

И это никогда не срабатывало. Боль не прекращалась. Но она стала его частью, и иногда ему становилось страшно, что он может никогда не узнать, каково жить без нее. Что боль никогда его не покинет.

Вроде бы кто-то однажды сказал, что ты рождаешься в боли и в ней же умираешь?

Да. Верно звучит.  


*

 

Мэтт — человек в маске. От этого открытия у Фогги как будто вынули все внутренности.

Он покинул квартиру Мэтта и в течение нескольких дней не мог заставить себя посмотреть на лучшего друга. Не мог находиться в одной с ним комнате, потому что от одного его присутствия, Фогги бросало в жар.

Фогги казалось, что он знал Мэтта, знал о нем все. Что они доверяли друг другу во всем.

Боже, как же ему плохо.

 

*

 

Несмотря на весь драматизм сложившейся ситуации, все вернулось на круги своя, более или менее.

Мэтт узнал о его секрете, потому что Фогги был идиотом и забыл, что для всех остальных он все так же видит мир в черно-белых оттенках.

Фогги, Мэтт и Пейдж занимались тем, что у них получалось лучше всего — расследовали, казалось бы, безнадежное дело и уничтожали еду, заказанную в офис. На их клиента подали в суд за бегство с места аварии, но Мэтт был уверен, что тот был невиновен, поэтому в очередной раз они рисковали своими головами.

И именно потому что Фогги был офигенным, он натолкнулся на уникальную улику, которую вообще не должен был заметить. И Фогги не понял этого, пока не объявил вслух о своей находке.

— О! — выпалил Фогги, отчего двое его друзей подпрыгнули на месте, и протянул им кипу бумаг, — я лучший адвокат на свете!

— Что? — спросил Мэтт, вынув наушник, из которого зачитывался текст. — Ты что-то нашел?

— Кое-что, что кардинально все меняет! — объявил Фогги, расплывшись в широкой улыбке. — Я самый лучший!

— Что это? — спросила Карен, копируя его улыбку, потому что она всегда с легкостью подхватывала его энтузиазм.

— Цвет машины нашего клиента совершенно отличается от зеленой краски, которую обнаружили на поврежденной машине. Пусть они только один раз ее сфотографировали, но цвет абсолютно другой, больше похожий на оливковый. Нам нужно еще раз взглянуть на эту машину и, не знаю, сделать тест краски или еще чего-нибудь…

Фогги прервался, заметив, какие выражения лиц были у его друзей.

— И почему вы смотрите на меня так, будто я отрастил себе вторую голову?

В кабинете стояла мертвая тишина, пока Карен не поднялась со своего кресла, и с ее губ не сорвался высокий, пронзительный звук.

— Фогги! — воскликнула она, бросившись его обнимать, — почему ты ничего мне не сказал?! Боже мой, я так за тебя рада!

— Что?

Мэтт молча снял очки и, о Боже, он просто в полной заднице, если ему придется объясняться в офисе и на глазах у Карен.

— Ты встретил свою пару? — тихо спросил Мэтт, постаравшись, как только мог, смотреть в то направление, где было лицо Фогги.

Твою мать.

Только не это.

Если бы только его подруга не держала его в крепких объятиях, Фогги выбежал бы из офиса. Хотя он был уверен, что если бы не Карен, то он бы и на ногах не удержался.

— Почему ты ничего мне не сказал, Фог? — спросил Мэтт и, Господи Боже, его слова прозвучали так тихо, что почти причинили Фогги физическую боль.

— Эм, кстати говоря об этом…

— Это Марси?! — вдруг спросила Карен, и Фогги чуть ли не согнуло под весом ее улыбки. — Боже, вы так мило смотритесь!

— Что? Нет! Это не Марси, ни за что и никогда бы ей не стала Марси!

И, честно, лучше бы он соврал и подтвердил, что это Марси.

— Тогда кто это? — задала очередной вопрос Карен. Она выглядела как маленький ребенок в кондитерской, — я всегда любила истории о родственных душах, это так романтично!

— Эм, — замялся Фогги и перевел взгляд на лучшего друга, стараясь придумать, что ответить. Его сердце сейчас билось, наверное, со скоростью света.

И именно потому что Фогги сейчас был похож на девицу в беде, Мэтт пришел ему на помощь.

Боже, Мэтт всегда приходил ему на помощь.

— Ты… — он остановился и облизал губы, и явно не от ревности, как бы этого ни хотелось Фогги. — Ты не обязан сейчас нам об этом рассказывать, Фогги. В конце концов, это очень личная информация, кто твоя родственная душа.

Он выплюнул последние два слова, и от этого сердце Фогги кольнуло болью.

— Ну конечно! — подхватила Карен, отстранившись от Фогги, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, — ты можешь пока нам не говорить. Просто это так здорово! Наверное, я немного перегнула палку.

Фогги ухмыльнулся и похлопал ее по спине, делая вид, что мир вокруг него не рассыпается на части.

 

*

 

Марси любила Фогги. Не в романтическом смысле, потому что… фу. У кого вообще есть время на любовь? Ее это точно не интересовало.

Она любила его, потому что его член был крайне полезен. К тому же Фогги, пожалуй, был ее самым лучшим другом. Она не хотела с ним отношений, но в то же время с радостью и в мгновение ока убьет любого, кто причинит ему боль. Да, она — само очарование.

Эта мысль крутилась у нее в голове, когда она зашла в офис «Нельсона и Мердока», сияя во всей своей красе.

— Марси! — удивилась Карен и встала из-за своего стола, смотрясь просто сногсшибательно в естественном освещении. — Чем я могу тебе помочь?

Марси ей улыбнулась. Она могла бы с ней хорошо повеселиться. Карен красивая, но она выглядела бы еще лучше, прикованная к кровати Марси.

— Медвежонок Фогги здесь? — спросила она своим самым мягким тоном, подойдя ближе и опершись руками о край стола Карен. — Я надеялась поговорить с ним о работе.

— Работе, — повторила Карен как никогда дерзким тоном, и это еще больше заинтересовало Марси, — ты думаешь о том, чтобы присоединиться к фирме?

Марси рассмеялась, потому иначе никак.

— Нет, милая. Так он здесь?

— О, он…

— Он будет отсутствовать вторую половину дня.

Марси развернулась на каблуках, усмехнувшись своему бывшему коллеге.

— Мэтью, — проворковала Марси, зная, что от этого ему станет некомфортно. — Ты позволяешь своему мужу ходить на встречи с клиентами одному?

Мэтт не отреагировал на ее издевку, и именно это ей в нем и нравилось.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — спросила Карен, очаровательная, как никогда.

— Возможно, — вздохнула Марси, делая вид, что отступила. — Я просто хотела ему сказать, чтобы он прекратил поиски.

— Ты нашла новую работу? — нахмурившись, спросил Мэтт.

— Один мой друг работает в частном детективном агентстве и нуждается в партнере. Я подумала, что это подходящая возможность начать новую карьеру.

— В этой сфере деятельности не так уж много женщин.

Марси улыбнулась Мэтту в очередной попытке подействовать ему на нервы.

— Да, но это у меня в крови, — небрежно ответила она, — к тому же у меня будут хорошие соседи.

Мэтт нахмурился, и Марси не смогла сдержать хохот.

— Мы будем видеться намного чаще, Мэтью. Прямо как в старые добрые времена.

Марси развернулась, чтобы уйти, но обернулась, услышав голос Карен. Ее вопрос заставил ее улыбнуться.

— Подожди, — произнесла она, — ты что-то знаешь о паре Фогги?

Марси продолжала улыбаться, потому что она была слишком хороша в том, что делает, но сейчас она рисковала оказаться в непростом положении. Марси развернулась лицом к Мэтту и Карен, смерив их своим лучшим адвокатским взглядом. Не то чтобы это как-то повлияло на Мэтта.

Марси помнила, каким был Фогги, когда она впервые с ним познакомилась. Как ему было стыдно и одиноко, и сколько ей понадобилось ночей для того, чтобы разбить его на кусочки, а потом собрать воедино, чтобы тот снова стал самим собой. Желание придушить Мэтта Мердока вернулось с удвоенной силой.

Но она хранит секреты своих друзей.

— Он никогда мне не рассказывал, милая, — ответила она, приторно сладким голосом. — Если человек видит цвета — это его личное дело.

Тихий голос Карен, который послышался после того, как Марси вышла из офиса, сделал ее еще более привлекательной.

Марси обязательно узнает у нее номер телефона. И размер запястья.

 

*

 

Фиск был заключен в тюрьму и находился там уже несколько месяцев, когда Фогги похитили.

В Адской кухне появился новый игрок, до жуткого ловкий и оставляющий после себя немало крови, и Сорвиголове с ним приходилось туго. Он захватил город политически и нелегально, будто с боевой точностью. В газете его прозвали Кингпин.

Оказалось, что Кингпин никто иной, как Ванесса Марианна, которая намеревалась вернуть себе жениха.

Каким-то образом она узнала, что Фогги был причастен к аресту Фиска — к счастью, Марси она не тронула — и решила, что он является союзником Сорвиголовы.

Его похитили посреди ночи. Он не понял, как именно, потому что все было как в тумане. Но судя по боли, он был практически уверен, что его хорошенько приложили чем-то по голове.

Фогги не мог определить, где его держали. Было слишком темно, да и комната кружилась перед глазами, и, Боже… они что, угрожали ему на английском?

Хрупкой рукой его схватили за подбородок и грубо запрокинули голову. Перед расплывающимися взглядом Фогги появилась красивая женщина. Выглядела она взбешенной. Но Фогги часто был окружен недовольными женщинами, так что в этом не было ничего нового.

Даже забавно. Он бы рассмеялся, если бы его голову не сжимали тиски. Образно.

— Я спрошу всего один раз, — мягко сказала она, рукой убрав волосы, упавшие Фогги на лоб, — где скрывается Дьявол?

Фогги нахмурился. Одна сторона его лица была стянута сухой коркой. Фогги был практически уверен, что у него что-то сочилось из губы и, кажется, у него заплыл глаз? Сейчас было очень трудно анализировать.

— Я понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите, — прохрипел он.

— Ох, мистер Нельсон, мне кажется, вы все прекрасно понимаете, — произнесла Ванесса, очень спокойным и вкрадчивым тоном, — более того, мне кажется, то, что я сейчас сделаю, причинит ему боль точно такую же, какую он причинил мне.

Фогги наблюдал за тем, как женщина достала небольшой гладкий кинжал из кармана и прижала лезвие к его горлу.

— Мне действительно очень жаль, мистер Нельсон. Ваша смерть будет во благо этого города.

У Фогги так кружилась голова, что он даже не успел испугаться.

Он лишь наблюдал за тем, как лицо женщины исказилось в жестокой гримасе.

Наблюдал, как перед глазами что-то пронеслось.

Наблюдал, как из ее кисти хлынула кровь.

Подождите.

Что-то не так.

Боже, как же у него болит голова. Перед глазами все кружилось.

— Фогги! Фогги, поговори со мной! Прошу тебя, Фогги…

Оу, здесь Мэтт.

— Ура, Мэтт пришел.

Теперь все будет хорошо.

— Фогги, слава Богу. Мне нужно отвезти тебя в больницу.

— Мэтт, я…

— Все будет хорошо, Франклин.

Господи, ему до безумия нравится, как Мэтт произносит его имя.

— Мэтти…

— Я держу тебя, Фогги. Пожалуйста, только не засыпай.

— Я люблю тебя, Мэтти. Я люблю…

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, оставайся в сознании. Прошу тебя, Фогги.

— Я люблю тебя.

Мир исчез, но он был в безопасности.

В объятиях своей пары.

 

*

 

Фогги очнулся дома. Покалывание в запястье говорило о том, что до этого он был в больнице. И во рту больше не стоял привкус крови.

Когда он более или менее пришел в себя, то осознал, что кровать, в которой он лежал, была чужой. Та, что была у Фогги, намного мягче и с продавленным матрасом. Кровать же, в которой он лежал сейчас, была высокого качества, следовательно, не его.

Фогги медленно открыл глаза.

Он был в квартире Мэтта.

Твою мать, Мэтт.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул он и сел на кровати, отчего у него снова закружилась голова. — Мэтт!

В следующую секунду лицо Фогги обхватили чужие руки, а перед глазами возник Мэтт, помятый и абсолютно очаровательный. Только вот у него были красные глаза от недосыпа, а руки, которыми он держал его лицо, ужасно тряслись.

— Фогги, я здесь, ты в безопасности. Я тебя вытащил.

— Я был в больнице?

— Был. Хотя, наверное, ты не помнишь. Тебя накачали лекарствами.

— Не помню. И они выписали меня под твою ответственность?

— Клэр помогла.

— Ясно. Ты в порядке?

Мэтт рассмеялся, и в его смехе слышалась горечь.

— Тебя похитили и избили, а ты спрашиваешь, все ли со мной в порядке.

— Я переживаю за тебя.

Мэтт нахмурился, и это было так же очаровательно, как и его улыбка.

— Я знаю, приятель. Я в полном порядке. Впервые даже ни царапинки.

Фогги наклонился и прижался головой к плечу Мэтта.

— Я так испугался.

— Знаю. Мне жаль.

— Я знал, что ты придешь.

— Правда?

— Правда.

Мэтт в свою очередь прислонился лбом к его плечу, и от этого простого контакта Фогги почувствовал себя целым.

— Мне так жаль, что они пришли за тобой, Фогги.

— Все в порядке. Ну, может, и нет, но в этом нет твоей вины. Ты не мог знать, что…

— Я должен был догадаться, — прошипел Мэтт так, будто ему было физически больно. — Я должен был догадаться, что когда-нибудь они выйдут на тебя и причинят боль.

Фогги покачал головой, но ничего не ответил. Все, чтобы он ни сказал, не ослабило бы чувство вины Мэтта.

— Хочешь, я кому-нибудь позвоню?

— Что? — не понимая, спросил Фогги. — Кому, например?

— Твоей паре.

Фогги выпрямился, и Мэтт следом повторил его движение. Боже, как бы он хотел, чтобы Мэтт не сидел к нему так близко, потому что…

— Фог? — мягко позвал Мэтт, снова нахмурив брови. — Ты в порядке? Твое сердце бьется так, будто ты… напуган?

— Эм, дело в том…

— Подожди, ты что, отказался от своей родственной души? Я думал, что твои цвета… Фогги, я не понимаю.

— Просто не надо.

— Тебе… причинили боль? Фогги, ты должен мне рассказать.

— Я просто не нужен, ясно?!

Фогги сказал это так громко, что Мэтт подскочил на месте, а в глазах тут же застыли слезы. Он не врал, но и не был полностью честен.

Ему нужно было в это верить, чтобы выжить.

— Как… — начал Мэтт, и если бы Фогги верил в Бога, то он в буквальном смысле молился бы о том, чтобы его друга заткнули вот прямо в данную секунду, — как такое возможно, что ты кому-то не нужен?

— Не всем нужна родственная душа, Мэтт, — ответил Фогги, и даже в его собственных ушах голос прозвучал надломлено.

— Но ты же Фогги Нельсон.

В его тоне было столько потрясения и обиды за Фогги. Он бы улыбнулся, если бы не был так близок к тому, чтобы заплакать.

— Не все хотят Фогги.

Мэтт непонимающе нахмурил лоб.

— Я…

— Просто забудь, Мэтти, — попросил Фогги, и вся его усталость просачивалась через слова. — Давай не будем. Не сейчас.

Мэтт согласно кивнул, хотя сложилось впечатление, что ему было больно от услышанных слов.

— Но мы все-таки об этом поговорим, правда?

Фогги кивнул, чтобы ему не пришлось лгать.

 

*

 

На следующий день вернувшись в свою собственную квартиру и знакомую кровать, Фогги смотрел сколько стоит билет на самолет в Индию.

После этого он рыдал, по ощущениям, несколько часов.

Фогги оставил вкладку открытой на своем компьютере.

 

*

 

— Мне нужно знать, кто это, Марси.

— Как ты думаешь, Мердок? Желтые обои или краска кремового цвета?

— Марси…

— Или, может, оба варианта: для офиса и приемной. Мэтью, а ты прекрасно разбираешься в цветах.

— Марси, — рыкнул он, и Марси почувствовала трепет, покалывающий кожу, — прекрати ебать мне мозг и скажи, кто пара Фогги.

— Ох, милый, если бы я тебя ебала, то ты бы это заметил.

Мэтт недовольно сжал губы.

— С чего ты взял, Мердок, что я знаю, кто это?

— Потому что мне он не сказал, а ты единственный человек, которому бы он рассказал, помимо меня.

— Даже не своей матери?

— Нет, если это… — он взмахнул рукой, пытаясь вспомнить подходящее слово, — нездоровые отношения.

Марси закатила глаза.

— Ты не думал о том, что я умею хранить секреты друзей, Мэтью?

— Это важно, ведь кто-то причиняет боль Фогги!

— Вау, — протянула Марси, подобравшись ближе к своему другу, и произнесла, пытаясь быть настолько резкой и приторно сладкой, насколько это было возможно: — А ты и правда слепой.

— Марси.

— Нет, просто ты говоришь так, будто Фогги страдает по вине своей же родственной души совсем недавно.

Мэтт отступил назад, и на его лице был написан шок, будто Марси его только что ударила.

— Кто-то… — Мэтт выглядел так, будто ему было плохо, — кто-то мучил Фогги… как долго? Месяцы?

Марси фыркнула.

— Попробуй годы.

Мэтт схватился за живот, и на секунду Марси испугалась за свой ковер. Все-таки его привезли из Парижа, черт возьми.

Но потом Мэтью Мердок выпрямился, расправив плечи, а на лице появилось такое выражение, что Марси наконец-то поняла разговоры, ходившие по всей Адской кухне о мальчиках Мердок. Мэтт выглядел устрашающе. И ее это чем-то зацепило.

— Скажи мне, кто это, Марси.

Она вздохнула и прикусила губу, помолчав долгое мгновение.

— Ты и правда слепой, Мердок, — мягко сказала она. — Ты мой друг, и ты мне небезразличен, но ты такой, блядь, слепой.

— Это не ответ.

— Нет, Мэтью, — резко ответила она, — послушай, что я тебе скажу. Кто-то годами причинял боль Фогги, кто-то годами от него отказывался, а ты, в свою очередь, до крайности слеп и не так, как видят твою слепоту другие.

— Я не понимаю.

— Понимаешь. Потому что, может быть, ты и не дерьмовый друг, но ты…

На лице Мэтта отобразился абсолютный ужас, и Марси была практически уверена, что услышала, как внутри него все оборвалось, и была этому чертовски рада.

— Наконец-то он прозрел.

Мэтт развернулся и помчался к выходу из ее квартиры. Марси подбежала к двери, крикнув ему в спину:

— Тебе лучше добавить меня в свою клятву, когда ты станешь мистером Мэтью Нельсон, козел!

О да, она уже довольно долгое время об этом думала.

И все-таки ей нужны друзья, которые не были бы полными придурками.

 

*

 

Фогги стоял в гостиной, держа в руке бутылку пива и с куском пиццы в зубах, когда в его квартиру ворвался Мэтт.

— Мердок, какого хрена! — проорал он, не разжимая зубов.

Но Мэтт не остановился. Он подлетел к Фогги, выхватил пиццу у него изо рта и… поцеловал так, как никто и никогда его не целовал.

Фогги почувствовал, как у него подкосились колени. Он вцепился пальцами в плечи Мэтта, потому что не был уверен, что это все не сон. Господи боже, язык Мэтта был у него во рту, а Фогги ощущал себя так, будто он обдолбался.

Но вскоре Мэтт от него отстранился и выглядел он явно взбешенным.

— Почему ты ничего мне не сказал, идиот чертов?!

Фогги был в замешательстве.

— Что?

— Только давай без этого! — прошипел Мэтт. — Ты годами от меня это скрывал, с самого первого дня, как мы познакомились, так что даже не думай увиливать!

Оу.

— О, твою мать… — выдохнул Фогги.

— Именно, — пусть в голосе Мэтта все еще слышался гнев, но он продолжал бережно держать лицо Фогги в руках, — мы родственные души: ты и я. И ты скрывал это от меня годами…

— Мэтт, я…

— Ты ублюдок.

— Я бы попросил…

Мэтт снова его поцеловал, и Фогги ответил, а все остальное пусть катится к чертям собачьим. У него возникло такое чувство, будто под кожей зудело электричество, будто его сердце увеличилось в размерах, такое чувство, будто…

Боже, он почувствовал себя целым.

— Я думал, что ты меня не захочешь, — выдохнул Фогги, когда они дали друг другу передышку. — После всего, через что прошли твои родители, и того, как ты говорил, что ненавидишь родственные души, я подумал, что ты никогда меня не захочешь.

— Ты ошибался, — прошептал ему в губы Мэтт. — Я хотел тебя с самого начала. С первого курса. Боже, скорее всего даже с того дня, как мы познакомились.

У Фогги затряслись колени, когда Мэтт довел их до кровати, и от того, сколько отчаяния было в его словах, когда он начал говорить.

— Я всегда представлял, как однажды ты скажешь мне, что встретил свою пару, и от этого мне всегда больно, потому что это был бы не я. Но я был твоей парой, все это время.

— Но я думал, что ты сказал…

— Нахуй то, что я сказал, — в его тоне было столько облегчения, будто он воскликнул «Аллилуйя». — Это все к тебе не относится.

— Почему?

Мэтт растянул губы в широкой улыбке.

— Потому что ты Фогги, мать твою, Нельсон. Вот почему.

Им стоило поговорить дольше. Скорее всего, о том, в насколько ебанутую ситуацию они попали. Но в следующий момент они уже срывали друг с друга одежду, после чего Мэтт толкнул Фогги спиной на его дерьмовую кровать и прижался к нему всем телом.

Фогги стонал, пока Мэтт оставлял на его шее поцелуи-укусы, а их руки исследовали тела друг друга, изучая те места, которые раньше были под запретом.

Их члены соприкоснулись от копошений, и они оба громко простонали.

— Трахни меня, — прошептал Мэтт, и Фогги рассмеялся.

— Фогги, я серьезно. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Фогги снова застонал.

— Ты самый прекрасный человек во всем мире.

Мэтт рассмеялся, уткнувшись ему в шею, а после отстранился, чтобы достать смазку из прикроватной тумбочки. Но прежде чем Фогги успел взять контроль в свои руки, Мэтт смазал свои пальцы и просунул в себя.

— Воу, чувак! — запротестовал Фогги, приподнявшись на кровати — вместо того, чтобы прижаться в нему весьма приятным способом — рядом с Мэттом, чтобы лучше все рассмотреть.— Притормози, иначе ты себе навредишь!

— Все хорошо, — ответил Мэтт, соблазнительно касаясь своими губами губ Фогги, — я все еще растянут с прошлого раза.

— С прошлого раза?

— Когда я думал о тебе.

Фогги застонал, и притянул Мэтта к себе, ловя его губы в поцелуе, чтобы ему было, куда стонать, пока он трахал себя своими же пальцами.

Однако Мэтт разорвал поцелуй, и когда Фогги попытался возразить, тот забрался сверху и одним изящным движением принял в себя член Фогги, отчего у обоих перехватило дыхание.

— Твою мать.

Мэтт лишь проскулил в ответ. Его лицо покраснело, и выглядел он просто потрясающе, явно получая нереальное удовольствие. Фогги удерживал его за бедра, предотвращая любое потенциальное движение, чтобы в полной мере насладиться открывшимся перед ним видом.

— Господи, какой же ты красивый, Мэтти, — благоговейно произнес Фогги. — Если бы мы могли куда-нибудь упаковать твою красоту, а потом продавать, то стали бы миллионерами.

Мэтт рассмеялся, и они оба застонали, потому что ощущения при этом были просто потрясающим.

Мэтт убрал руки Фогги со своих бедер и устроил их на своей талии, чтобы он смог — о, Боже — помочь ему двигаться. Господи.

Мэтт начал медленно и осторожно двигать бедрами по кругу, чтобы привыкнуть к Фогги. С каждым движением румянец на его щеках приобретал все более насыщенный оттенок. Фогги наблюдал за тем, как краска сползала вниз по его шее и исчезала за покровом волос на груди. По идее это не должно было завести его еще сильнее, но, твою мать, кажется, как раз это и произошло. Фогги невольно подкинул бедра, и Мэтт тихо заскулил.

— Блядь, твою мать.

— Тебе это нравится, Мэтти?

Мэтт взвыл и выгнулся, чтобы плотнее прижаться телами, грудь к груди, бесстыдно работая бедрами.

Фогги протянул руку и пропустил волосы Мэтта через пальцы.

— Детка, ты близко?

Мэтт снова заскулил.

— Ах-х, совсем близко. Я хотел… — он прервался, громко застонав, — я хотел бы, чтобы это продолжалось много дольше. Боже мой, Франклин, я сейчас…

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил так сильно, что тебе крышу снесло, — выдохнул Фогги, и хоть прозвучало совсем не сексуально, от его слов Мэтт застонал еще громче.

Набравшись смелости от потрясающих звуков, которые ртом издавал Мэтт, Фогги перевернул их, вжав Мэтта спиной в матрас и трахая его так сильно, как только мог.

— Фогги! — выкрикнул Мэтт, вытянув руки, чтобы ухватиться за спинку кровати, — Господи, я сейчас… сейчас…

Фогги удалось обхватить ладонью член Мэтта и провести по стволу буквально пару раз, после чего тот кончил, оставляя на животе белесые полоски спермы. С губ Мэтта срывались всевозможные молитвы, которые почему-то звучали как имя Фогги.

И потому что Мэтью Мердок был красивым, потрясающим и в целом идеальным… Фогги кончил вслед за ним, всхлипнув самым несексуальным способом, и сложилось впечатление, будто из его тела вынули все кости. Фогги навалился на Мэтта, но тот застонал так, будто ощущение его тела на себе было самым потрясающим на свете. И, Боже, так оно и было.  


*

 

Они проснулись в объятиях друг друга. Солнечный свет пробивался в окно, и им давно пора было собираться на работу. Но Мэтт лежал, уткнувшись лицом в его волосы, и улыбался.

— В чем дело? — спросил Фогги.

Мэтт притянул его ближе к себе, и их обнаженные тела идеально друг под друга подстроились, потому что они в буквальном смысле были созданы друг для друга.

— Марси сказала, что я стану мистером Мэтью Нельсон.

Фогги ухмыльнулся.

— Нравится, как звучит?

— Ага.

Фогги рассмеялся. Он обожал сонного Мэтта. Хотя, если быть точнее, он любил Мэтта любым.

— Эй, Фогги?

— Да, Мэтти?

— Я люблю тебя.

Фогги отодвинул голову Мэтта от своих волос, чтобы прошептать ему в губы:

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Возможно, это и не было идеальным, но это была их жизнь. Они принадлежали друг другу и теперь, что бы с ними ни случилось, они пройдут весь путь вместе.


End file.
